


Sweet like candy

by Uintuva



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: There is something Usagi has wanted to do for awhile now, she's so glad Ami said yes.In wich Usagi eats Ami out.





	Sweet like candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).



> A birthday gift for amazing Sach! (That I forgot to post...)  
> Her stories are amazing and you should def check them out!

Ami let out a keening breath of pleasure, she was writhing on her bed nearly incapable of doing anything but moan. She supposes she should have expected this as she said yes to Usagi with the way she eats. 

 

“Nyah! Haa-Again again-aah! Right there Usagi!” Ami moaned as she clenched the sheets next to her hips.

 

In response Usagi did repeat the tongue motion that had won her such a sweet sound from between Ami’s plush lips. She mouths between the folds for a little and then leans back to take a breath and admire Ami’s debauched form that  _ she _ made happen. 

 

But Usagi doesn’t stop her hand. Keeps cressing those beautiful thighs and twisting that cute nub that made Ami’s hips twist and writhe under her.

 

“Oh Ami-chan, you look so beautiful and taste  _ so sweet~ _ ! I’m so happy you said yes!” Usagi croons, leaning down to press few chaste kisses along Ami’s cheek.

 

Ami lets loose another breathy sound and turns her head just enough to capture Usagi's wet,  _ filthy _ , lips into a deep kiss, trying to show all her love and appreciation of that amazing,  _ talented _ mouth.

 

They sapperate for breath and Usagi flashes Ami a radiant smile before attaching her mouth to Amis gorgeous collarbones. She nibbled them a bit and moved down, sucking on a pebbled nipple like it was candy.

 

Usagi gave the other one the same treatment, petting Ami’s hip at the same time with the hand that previously fondled Amis plush bottom and thighs, before getting impatient and moving back between Ami’s legs to her treat. As Usagi lowered her mouth she gave a tiny nip to the pretty clit her hand had kept on rubbing, getting an aroused squeak from Ami, and dived right back in.


End file.
